Despite recent advances in the understanding of the molecular basis of ischemic heart disease, heart disease and stroke remain the leading cause of death in the United States, accounting for $151 billion in medical expenses and lost productivity in 1996. Heart attacks alone are responsible for 500,000 deaths annually in this country and 14.3 million deaths worldwide. Although half of these deaths occur suddenly and out-of-hospital, half occur in patients who do reach a medical facility.
In addition, close to 700,000 individuals in this country have non-fatal heart attacks. These individuals are at substantially greater risk for subsequent episodes of ischemia, which in many cases prove debilitating or fatal.
Improved pharmacologic methods for protection of the ischemic myocardium could be life-saving for both the surviving victims of heart attacks, as well as those who now die after reaching a hospital.